Contemplation Ain't Simple
by Samecca
Summary: You'll face adulthood eventually. And though you're not quite there yet, it doesn't stop you from trying to understand it. Pointless drabble. Hints of SoraxKairi, but nothing dramatic. Soracentric.


I don't know why I wrote this. I just... needed to rant... or something. I don't need reviews for this, though if I spelled something wrong or misused grammar somewhere, you're free to correct me. Other then that, enjoy the pointless little short story/drabble here!

Disclaimer: If I did own Kingdom Hearts, I would make sure that the next game is out this summer latest, has Sora and Kairi confessing their eternal love for each other, and a **very good character with a believable past and personality and a kick-ass Keyblade** to accompany Riku. Oh, and a reincarnated Axel. I BEG YOU, SQUARE ENIX.

* * *

Contemplation **Ain't** _Simple_

_

* * *

_

Destiny Islands was one of the more quiet worlds of those existing. From the busy marketplace in Agrabah, to the far-off droning of machines in Radiant Garden, to the cheer of the crowds in the Olympus Coliseum, Sora had never really had that feeling of complete and utter peace; that nothing would come and disturb him when he wanted to be on his own. Here, on this tiny piece of land so insignificant in so many ways, he found wholeness and security. The only sound he ever heard was the waves brushing the shore, and now and again Kairi's voice, or even Riku's, wondering where he was, and upon finding him, giving a small greeting. That was okay, he liked hearing their voices, liked to know for sure that they were safe, and not in some other world. They didn't talk that much anymore, though. Sure, they would chat, but nothing unnecessary, not too much silliness or randomly goofing off. Knowing Sora, that was where one would get worried.

Strange really, how a year and a half could transform someone, to the extent of them actually noticing it. How a simple journey, though it was likely part of something he couldn't even begin to comprehend, could change a fourteen-year-old boy into a fifteen-almost-sixteen young man. Before, it would have been Riku sitting here, brooding, wondering about things just beyond his reach, trying to come up with ways to change that fact. Sora would have run over to him, somehow brought him out of his shell, and then fought against him until he couldn't continue. And Kairi would have sat on the side, keeping score, laughing, smiling, encouraging them, letting them know that she was there, and that she cared.

Both Sora and Riku had always found great relief in knowing that she was there. It only took two boys to start trouble, but it would take more than that to take them out of it again. She was their little sister, the only one of them with a sense of when they'd gone over the line, the only one who could single-handedly make sure that they went down the right track. Almost as if repaying the favour, they would then watch out for her, make sure that no harm was ever done.

All of this had deepened. Everything. Riku now kept an eye on his younger friends as often as he could, knowing that it was paranoid, but still taking comfort in knowing that they were there. Kairi would laugh at the two boys as usual, but was constantly worried that either male would disappear, and leave her behind again.

And Sora?

He didn't really know what to think. He wanted things to continue as they were before. He wanted them to stay simple. And yet, there was a voice in the back of his head, telling him all the time: _You are different, you have changed. Nothing is the same. _Wasn't it? Was there really no resemblance to his life before fate intervened? No, that couldn't be right.

It was at times like these that Sora would shake his head and groan. This was why he'd let Riku do the thinking. He felt like he was going in circles, maybe discovering a new route occasionally, but then find it a dead end, and be forced to turn back.

He was still the same person; smiling, happy-go-lucky, cocky, and overall positive. It was just that travelling a bit had given him a new perspective on things. A point of view that required… no, demanded a little bit of serious thought from his side. He would joke around with the others, grin at whatever had happened, and not think anymore of it. But being on his own, with no-one else for company (besides Roxas, though it wasn't often he heard him), gave him the privacy needed to show a different personality.

He didn't want to be so down-in-the-dumps, but he couldn't really help it. He supposed it must have a little to do with his Nobody; Roxas' personality was somewhat gloomier than his own.

Maybe it was that he was a teenager now. Some people got a little moody then, right?

Or, perhaps, as he primarily suspected, the charges of being a Keyblade bearer were so monumental and serious, that you couldn't be one without growing up, and leaving childhood behind.

He was doing the thinking-thing again.

Sora sighed and stood up. He had been sitting on the dock where the boats where tied up. It was a good place to think, even if it was somewhat out in the open. He had never been one to keep to himself too much, and if someone needed him, they shouldn't have to search. Sort of like the situation now.

"Sora! Where are you?"

Kairi. Simply hearing her voice caused an immediate reaction from him. Blushing, severe chest-pangs and a stupid smile fluttering across his face. Blast.

He did his best in stopping the grin, though. Couldn't have Kairi question him about that, oh no, that would be awkward. Therefore it only turned up as a small, small smirk that could almost have been nonexistent. Good. He was about to turn around, but decided against it. If she was searching for him, she would see him, and come over anyway; besides, he wasn't entirely sure if he really looked calm and collected.

That large, oversized grin could still be there for all he knew. He couldn't really tell the difference between things when she was around.

It was at that moment that Kairi decided she didn't want to pretend searching anymore. Quietly, so as to not alert him to her presence, she walked up to and stood behind him. Then, with all the gentleness of a summer-breeze, she placed her hands directly over his eyes (she had to stand on her toes to be able to; he had grown quite a lot) and placed her chin on his shoulder. There was a sharp intake of breath from him. She thought of it as nothing more than an instinctive precaution to be alert, developed during some part of his adventure, and began to talk.

"What were you thinking about now?" She had to wait a little for her reply.

"A lot of things." Strange. He wasn't one to go around subjects. She took her hands down, so that they hung rather loosely beneath his face and neck. While passing his face, she felt it almost radiated heat. Why was he blushing?

"Like what? If you're going to go all secretive around me I won't be too happy. And of what I know about you, you aren't either if you're hiding something."

How did she do that? She read him like an open book; knew precisely what to expect and how to turn the page at the right moment.

"I've got a lot to think about. That's all." He wasn't lying; there _was_ a lot to think about.

She turned her head slightly, so that her face was leaning into his neck. Sora had to suppress a shiver. Or a gulp. Probably both. What was it with females and invading personal space? Not that he minded when it was this particular female doing so, but…

"Are you going to be gloomy all day? Or are you going to stop now?" Kairi moved her hands so that they were gripping his shoulders, at the same time stretching her head forward so that she could just make out his eyes if she looked up. He grinned; a genuine smile, not the nervous type.

"Yeah. You know me; couldn't stay gloomy if my life depended on it!" he reassured her. Satisfied, she released him, and made her way over to the boats. Sora's Nobody chose to speak up:

_Don't lie to her._

_**I don't want her to be worried.**_

_Better worried then deceived._

_**Just… don't… just be quiet, please? This is hard enough already.**_

_Hn. You weren't singing that song during the battle with Xemnas. _Roxas' tone was smug. Though they were basically the same person, they had very different personalities. This had lead to quite a few debates in the not-so-far-off-past, and would certainly give many more.

**_Not now. _**Kairi had already gotten into her boat, and was waiting for him. Her face was questioning his delay.

_You were all 'Roxas, tell me what I should do when he does that!' 'Roxas, help me with the double-Keyblade combo!' 'Roxas-_

_**OKAY. I get it. Can you stop distracting me from walking a metre and getting into the boat now?**_

His other self laughed good-naturedly at him. _Just keeping you in check. I know you aren't good at handling girls but you don't have to make it wor- okay, okay, go on your merry way, don't mind me. Just a Nobody with an angst problem, here._

_**If you were so angsty, would you be talking to me like this? Wouldn't you be keeping quiet?**_

_Kairi's waiting, you know._

… **_This ain't over, you know. _**Sora hurriedly got into his boat. Kairi smiled at him; he was suddenly very relieved to already be sitting in his boat, seeing as he would have melted to the ground had he still been standing.

_**I can save the thinking for another day, I suppose.**_

Sora was quite content with not knowing exactly everything he needed to; he could always wing it like usual instead.

* * *

Hope that didn't stink too much... God, I suck... 


End file.
